


She’s Got to Have It

by LadyLovette



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Beach Sex, Bonding, Clothed Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fetish Clothing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Foot Jobs, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Maledom, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensual Play, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Strip Tease, Tentacle Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLovette/pseuds/LadyLovette
Summary: When she looks into the mirror, she see’s herself and knows... that she needs to just get out and talk to the guy already!Sky, the lonely warbird trainer of Oasis Town, is no slouch when it comes to using her knowledge of love & sinful pleasure, but her self-esteem and lack of experience is making it hard to land just one good romantic evening with someone other than herself.With the help of Shantae, Rottytops, & other women in Sequin Land, join Sky on her sexy & messy quest to find true love.





	She’s Got to Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it was time for Sky to finally have her wish granted... Maybe not with all the trials and tribulations I’ve set up, but nonetheless she’ll have her happy ending soon enough.
> 
> When I start adding more chapters I’ll be sure to label what kinks and fetishes will be involved so that you may skip it if it’s not your thing. I’m experimenting with different ‘interests’ that I thought weren’t too gross. I just thought it would be interesting challenge to try and incorporate them into the plot-line as challenges for her to overcome.

The first kiss.

The sweet embrace.

That warm, ardent gaze that sent chills down her spine.

Hearts intertwined despite fate’s own desires.

“Ah... ... Mhn....” she mewled. Her lashes fluttering ever-so slightly with a warm smile forming in response to her own affectionate touch.

This insuperable dream of amorous romance was something that she’d longed for for quite a while, but of course nights of her own lonely, pitiable moans, cramped fingers, and creaking bed-frames would be the only things she’d hear and feel in her room amongst the usual fleeting sensation of self fulfillment.  Nothing a little imagination couldn’t fix for the time being. After all, it’s boundless power has never failed to make her unhappy under her star-patterned bedsheets yet.

Her fingers were caught in betwixt her warm, wet valley making small circles around her pearl with one hand whilst coddling one of her bountiful breasts in the other. Occasionally her right-hand fingers would switch back and forth rubbing at the top and prodding just below it, making her legs convulse intermittently along with that lovely tickling sensation that she couldn’t ever seem to get enough of. Her wrist however wouldn’t share the same sentiment, as it was practically begging for her to stop using her hand and just let it laze about against her soft, cozy mattress.

Thank Allah that Wrench was a heavy sleeper. She wasn’t sure if she would ever hear the end of it from his beak about waking him up in the middle of the night thinking she was being mugged in her sleep.  


Brushing off the thought of her beloved feathered friend, a wave of heat flushed Sky’s cheeks as her ‘eyes’ meticulously scanned over her imaginary lover’s dreamy physique.   
Not only had her heart began to pick up a quicker pace as she imagined the expression the character must have been dawning, so did the thrust of her wrists with her new play toy stimulating her in the only way it knew how. Sweat fell upon her radiant complexion and her long silky legs kept each other company as she could feel the ever-present excitement drawing near in the deepest part of her nethers.  It didn’t matter to her if the bed was soaked wet with her arousal, all that mattered was the amazing satisfaction she granted herself and the big payoff that would soon blanket her in its tart & messy embrace. Nothing else in the world would matter to her now.

The town could be on fire for all she cared... metaphorically speaking, of course but you get the point.

As much as it pained her to not have someone to share this moment with, there really wasn’t anything she could do about it. Even if she was given a choice in the matter, she just couldn’t bring herself to actually _do it_.... not unless they had that matching ring on their finger and their unrequited love for her. 

“Good grief— it feels... amazing—Ah!”

The walls within her radiant cunt tightened and convulsed with glee, delighted to be taking in the supple faux cock in its warm, slippery grasp. Giving herself a hearty smack on her rear and passing it off as her ‘lover’s’ hand, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, a corner section of her teeth lightly nibbling at her lower lip, and her hips began to furiously grind against the bed causing the baseboards to creak even louder and quicken her breathing.

Adding even more to the carnal fire that burned brightly in her heart, she now steadily threw her rear in slow but dangerously erotic circles; A sight that the imaginary dreamboat could do nothing but grunt & gawk at... and perhaps deliver another hearty smack to.

“More,” The libidinous blonde purred, enjoying the faint sting that began to permeate her right cheek. “Just take me and make me yours for—“

** _BBRRRRRIIIIIIING..._ **

** _BBRRRRRIIIIIIING..._ **

  
_...Just great. Now who the hell is calling me this late at night?_ she groaned. She’d hoped that once she was done rolling her eyes the phone would finally stop its insufferable caterwauling, but alas it kept going and going with seemingly no signs of stopping. Persistent little bugger.

Sighing as she reluctantly hopped off of her honey-dipped toy, she made her way over to the pink telephone and held up the receiver to her ear. Looking up somewhere on the ceiling she uncharismatically responded with “This is Sky. Who is it?”

”Oh, hey Sky. Sorry to call you so late.”

Suddenly the once irritated blonde reversed her expression into one of sincerity as she hear that oh-so familiar voice she could never forget.

”Shantae? Hey girl! What’s up?” Sky beamed.

“Well,” the half genie began. Sky could tell that there was this nervous smile that formed on her face before she continued with “I’m doing fine, but I’m calling you now because... I couldn’t go back to sleep.” She forced a nervous chuckle.

“Bad dream?”

”Yeah.” 

“...Well what do you want _me_ to do about it?”

Shantae couldn’t believe she just said that. Her mouth hung open just a tad and she blinked her eyes in a ridiculously rapid manner.

”Seriously?”

”I’m just kidding!” Sky laughed, making the half genie laugh as well.

”Lemme guess, you want me to read you another bedtime story, huh?”

”...Yeah.”

”Alright. I’ll go get my candle and my book.” The blonde sighed as she made her way to her own personal bookshelf.

... Oh well. Guess Mr. Dreamboat will just have to wait until next nighttime for their little escapade to continue. And she was just just starting to build up to a steady climax too.

She cleared her throat as she opened the book and let her fingers flip through to a page that she knew Shantae would want her to be on. A story that never seems to wear her out whenever she heard it.

“Long ago, in a world we know as Sequin Land, there once live magical beings known as Genies...”

Sky could make out the rustling of her blanket on the other end of the phone. Grinning to herself, she continued on with the rest of the story...


End file.
